


Just Like Chess

by Madelyn_DeJohn



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn_DeJohn/pseuds/Madelyn_DeJohn
Summary: Rhys wants you to leave till the wars over, he underestimate how much it'll hurt.
Relationships: Rhys (Borderlands)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Just Like Chess

“I want you off this planet” Rhys said suddenly as his wife was talking war strategies. “And so if we send Lorelei here-...What?” You asked confused unsure of what he said. “Honey I want you off of Promethea...Just until this blows over….I can’t lose you (Y/N), not again, after the fall of Helios and thinking you died in that ship….I” “Rhys I am not leaving you here to deal with this alone, I am your wife and first line of defense like in chess y’know?” Rhys hid his smile at that comment but covered his face with his hands “This war just started Rhys, i’m not leaving…And really you just gotta bring up Helios again?” You chuckle, not seeming to care because you know you’re not leaving and not even considering it. “This isn’t negotiable (Y/N), if this is like chess then you’re the king in this situation because i’m the queen and i’ll do anything to protect you.” “So you’re gonna start sliding all over the board?” You smile lovingly causing your husband to chuckle dryly.”Please take this seriously, i’m not joking…” “Neither am I” 

It had been a week of you avoiding Rhys to focus on the war -And to avoid his constant begging of you to leave- and a week of Rhys losing his mind over seeing you leave and come back covered in blood. “Okay i’m done begging, here is the paper work to an apartment on Eden 5 in a beautiful not war torn city, you’ll have constant funds, bills will be paid and all you have to do is have fun.” “No” “(Y/N) “No Rhys” “ENOUGH (Y/N)!” Rhys yells, filled with fear, worry, irritation, love. This caused you flinch, Rhys had NEVER yelled, let alone raised his voice with his little wife. “I can not, no, WILL NOT lose you, p-please just leave Promethea and this war” Rhys pleaded looking at you beggingly as you were getting stitched up. I just want to keep you safe” You whimpered, tearing up. Rhys kneeled down to you on the medical bed. “That’s my job baby….”Rhys sniffled a little, petting your slightly bloodied hair. “Oh so now the man is the only one who can protect a spouse?” You chuckle through tears. “That’s not what I meant and you know it” Your husband sighed shakily with a smile and kissed your forehead.  
“Okay so everything is packed?” Rhys asked a shakily, seeing all the boxes filled with your things. “Yup, sure is…” You smiled through the fact that you were CRUSHED on the inside. “Hey, wait….Why is this box...And this box full of MY clothes? And is this my cologne????” Rhys asked looking into some of the boxes. To say your face wasn’t red like a Christmas light was a damn lie. “Okay look I needed stuff of yours, I just I-I wouldn’t have been able to sleep other wise” You huffed embarrassed, crossing your arms. “That is adorable” Rhys cooed, but noticed something at the bottom of the box. “My Hyperion vest? Why do you still have this?” Rhys asked gently, remembering his years with not only Hyperion but his small time with Jack. “I-I just didn’t have the heart to let you-..Let you throw it out.” You smiled a little walking over to Rhys with a small smile. “Rhys, we went to school together and then when I saw you at orientation for Hyperion, I knew something was meant to happen...Aaaaand it did…Being stuck together on a big ass space station we re-connected and here we are married, because of Hyperion….Yeah they tried to kill you and m-me but still we’re here!” You rambled looking at the vest while Rhys watched you, loving every movement, word, stutter, the hair that’s stuck on your lip, all things and everything you. 

It started to dawn on Rhys just how much he was going to miss you, how hard it will be on him seeing you board the ship and leave him behind. “I love you….So much” Rhys whimpered crying a little. “Oh honey don’t cry, you’ll make me cry and I cry ugly” You whispered hugging him tightly. Rhys hugged back in a split second, hugging you so tight, savoring what he’s gonna miss so much. Your hug, your smell, the way you fit so perfectly in his arms every damn time. “I’m gonna miss you ya dork…” You cry into his chest. “I’m gonna miss you damn much (Y/N)....” He muttered back, hiding his face in your hair. 

...

“Mr. Strongfork all items are loaded on the ship” An Atlas soldier stated. “Thank you” Rhys sighed crossing his arms. “Keep an eye on him you two, keep him from getting too much frogurt,and just ugh i’m gonna miss you two” You cry hugging Lorelei and Zero tightly. “Yes (Y/N) I know” Lorelei laughed and hugged back sadly. Zero said nothing but hugged back tightly with a :(. He legit is sad you’re leaving but doesn’t know what to say. He was really going to miss getting dragged on so many of your shopping trips and just fun outings because Rhys didn’t want you going alone when he was busy. Lorelei was going to miss your two’s coffee dates, and also getting dragged shopping when Rhys and Zero were busy. “Okay...Bye, I love you two” You sighed shakily and walked over to Rhys who was watching the three of you sadly. “You sure I can’t stay? I mean-” “No, remember just like chess, i’d do anything for you as my king ” Rhys blinked with a sad smile. “I can get as much frogurt I as I want to get by the way” Rhys huffed, but flinched as you pulled him into a passionate and hard kiss. Rhys let out a surprised moan as you pulled away. “Something to remember me by my queen.” You smile lovingly. “If we’re going to get off this planet safely we gotta go now!” The pilot of the ship called, seeing a small opening where Maliwan ships are not around. “Shit….” Rhys shuddered and hugged you tightly and spun you around. “I love you so much baby, when you get back we’ll start that family we wanted okay?” Rhys whispered with a sad smile that showed just how much he wanted to cry. “It’s a plan, I love you too Rhys” You cried shakily as you pulled out of the hug and hurried to the ship. Looking back at the family you were leaving behind. Rhys waved at you lovingly, you waved back as the door closed. Rhys backed up a little as the ship started to get ready, after a few moments is flew off in a blink of an eye.

“........Bye (Y/N)....See you soon…”


End file.
